Just A Shadow
by ShadowCatOfTheNight
Summary: This is a story about a girl who somehow ends up at titan's tower. Is she good, or bad? Why is she there anyways? Just read it already......I'm serious, stop reading this and read my story. please R
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is ShadowCatOfTheNight, bringing you my first ever fanfic. Helping me answer reviews today is, drum roll please, my little brother! Alright, who messed with my name drawer thing-a-majiger?" "Sorry sissy!" "Once I finish this chapter you are SO dead! Now for the disclaimer and the story."

Disclaimer: I don't own TT, but I do own this story and my character.

As the waves crashed onto the shore, no one noticed the small form of a girl wash onto the shore. Barely conscience she staggered up toward the door of Titan's Tower, with her last bit of energy, she lifted her hand and rang the doorbell; then she collapsed into a pool of blood.

Inside Titans Tower:

Raven was sitting in the corner reading her book as usual; while Cyborg and Robin were battling profusely over the 'games of video' as Star would call it; who was cheering for Robin. Beast Boy was cooking Tofu; but only because Cyborg was to busy trying to beat Robin to notice. Then the doorbell rang. (Dun, Dun, Dun) "Beast Boy you, get it!" Robin shouted. "No way! Make Raven get it, she never does!" Beast Boy replied. "Not a chance." Raven said. "Friends, I shall get the door." Star said, as she headed toward the door. Little did anyone know this would change their lives forever.

So, what do you think?

Like it?

Love it?

Hate it?

Will update once I get 3 reviews.

O.k., I know it was kinda' short, but cut me some slack! This is my first time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thankyou soooo much who reviewed. Anyways, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TT!

"_Friends, I shall get the door." Star said, as she headed toward the door. Little did anyone know this would change their lives forever._

As Star opened the door she gasped. In front of her was a girl about 5'3 with black hair and red streaks dressed in black with coal gray eyes. But that wasn't what was making her gasp. She gasped because she was clutching her side which was bleeding badly. Beast Boy, being his curious and impish self, came to see what she gasping about. With her last bit of strength she whispered,

"Help me." And with that, she collapsed into a pool of blood. Cyborg came over to see what was taking them so long. Finnaly, Robin, who by know was very curious, came over.

"Raven!" He yelled, "get over here know."

"What!" She asked through clenched teeth. They moved out of her way so she could see what the problem was.

"Oh…My….God." She said, and lifted her up and carried her up to the sick bay.

_Beep….beep….beep……._

_(Dream) _

_The same girl was running down an alley. She came to a dead end._

"_You can't run forever" A cold mechanical voice said behind her. She looked around and saw a ladder. She started climbing, and when she came to the top, she realized that she was trapped._

"_No!" She whispered. As the man approached, she got in fighting position._

"_Hahaha! You think you can possibally can beat me? I thought you were smarter than that."_

"_I am." She said and started to attack the man. She put up a fight, but was beaten badly. The man stabbed her in the side and pushed her over the edge into the cold ocean._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed._

(Girls POV)

The girl opened her eyes and sat up with cold sweat dripping down her face gasping breath. She heard footsteps running towards her.

"Teen Titans Go!" An unfamiliar voice yelled

(Robin's POV)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He heard someone scream

"Titans! Trouble!" He yelled. They ran/flew/levitated to the sick bay.

"_God," he thought, "I hope it's not Slade."_

They opened the door and he yelled,

"Teen Titans Go!"

(Normal POV)

They all froze in their fighting position cause there was no one there but that girl. They stared at her, and she stared back.

"Ummmmm, what are you doing here?" She asked

" First of all, you screamed, and second, this is our home." Robin stated.

"Opps! I'm sorry, I was having a nightmare, I did not mean to cause any trouble. But, who are you guys and, where am I?"

"We're the Teen Titans. And you're in Titan's Tower. I'm Robin, This is, from left to right, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire." Robin said.

"Hello! I am Starfire!" Star said as she flew up to her, "Who are you, where do you come from, how did you get here, what is you're favorite color, and will you be my friend?" (A/N Think Terra.)

"Yamio, Earth, walked, black, and," She said after hesitaing, "Yes?"

"Hello new friend!" Star cried out joyfully and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"OWWWWW! I can't breath!" Yamio yelled.

"I am sorry new friend, you are unharemed yes?" Star said opolegetically.

"I think so. Other than the fact that just about every bone in my body seems to be brocken."

"BEEP! BEEP!" The alarm sounded.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin yelled. They were about to leave when Yamio said,

"Wait! I can help you!" They looked at eachother and said,

"Fine." She got out of bed and ran to join them. Raven held Robin back for a moment.

"Raven. What's wrong?" He asked.

"There's something not right about her, I can't get into her mind." She said.

"We'll worry about that later. Right know, we have a city to save." And with that, they ran to the batltle scene.

Longer than last time. I now have a quiz for you.

What is the only episode in which Robin has a sword?

Include the answer in your review.

Love always, Yamio.


End file.
